Total Drama Returns
by xXAiko-HayashiXx
Summary: Despues de 10 años, todos los campistas regresan, ahora para competir por 10... millones... de DOLARES!. FIC RESUCITADO :D Recomiendo leer su fic antecesor: Despues de Total Drama para saber sobre este fic ;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Total Drama **no** me pertenecen, si no a **Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**De la creadora de "Después de Total Drama", "Amor", "Yo quiero saber", "En un Harén" y otras 7 historias (tres de ellas no publicadas) aquí esta una nueva aventura para los campistas.**

**Lo dije… lo pensé… lo medite… lo consulte… y ahora… AQUÍ ESTA.**

**TOTAL… DRAMA… RETURNS.**

**Capitulo 1.- Una sorpresa mas!?**

Después de la llegada de los campistas, estos pasaron el día con sus hijos. Carl, el hijo de Owen, les contaba las aventuras que tenia con su madre a los hijos de los demás campistas. Ashley y Paúl pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, haciendo que sus padres empezaran a sacar conclusiones.

La noche pasaba y todos se iban a dormir. Al día siguiente, los padres vieron como sus hijos tomaban el primer bote que los llevaría a sus casas.

Unos se encontraban preocupados ya que solo eran niños, otros se encontraban tristes por la misma razón y otros, una vez que les dieron indicaciones a sus hijos, se encontraban algo despreocupados.

-Ya dejen esas caras tristes y sonrían porque en unos minutos comenzara su primer desafió- dijo Chris con una sonrisa. Varios de ellos voltearon a verlo.

-Tu no entiendes nuestro dolor verdad?- pregunto Gwen algo molesta abrazada de Trent.

-Que dolor? De que van a competir?-

-No ese dolor, el dolor de que nuestros hijos se van a casa- le contesto.

-Tranquila Gwen, sus hijos van a estar bien, eso dalo por seguro, jamás pondría en riesgo a sus hijos- esto ultimo no lo podían creer, acaso Chris tenia sentimientos?

-Que lindo y considerado de tu parte preocuparte de nuestros hijos- comento Heather.

-No es eso Heather, la verdad es que ya no quiero más demandas- al oír esto, el rostro de los chicos cambio a enojo.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Cabina de confesiones._

_Gwen: Bien, como sea ya hemos hecho esto otras veces, solo espero que sus hijos no sean tan malvados como dice Harold._

_Harold: Esos pequeños demonios! Se que me harán la vida imposible!_

_Lindsay: Aja, ahora si encontré la cámara!_

_Cody: Solo doy gracias a Dios de que Sierra no va a participar- mira hacia un lado. –No va a participar, verdad?_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Minutos después, todos se encontraban en la fogata.

-Bien chicos, espero que hayan descansado estos 10 años en los que no nos vimos- comentó feliz. –Porque ahora los desafíos que vendrán un poco mas difíciles y pondrá en mas riesgo sus vidas-

-Oh vamos, no pueden ser tan difíciles- comento Geoff, despreocupado como siempre.

-No estés tan calmado Geoff, yo conozco a dos de los que harán los desafíos y se que no serán muy fáciles o agradables- comento Harold enojado.

-Harold tiene razón, lo mejor es no confiarse- comento Chris. –Pero, por el momento empezaremos por colocarlos en equipos-

-Oye, ahora si van a ser cabañas mixtas?- pregunto Duncan.

-No, las chicas van a estar en una cabaña y los chicos en otra, el hecho de que ya sean maduros, adultos y estén casados, no significa que los pondré a todos en el mismo lugar-

-Oh vamos como si le fuera hacer algo a Bridgette o a Lindsay-

-He dicho no! Y ahora comenzare con los equipos.- dijo mientras sacaba una lista. –Bien, ustedes ya saben como es esto, así que el primer equipo esta conformado por: Harold, Gwen, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Justin, Eva, Ezekiel, Sadie, Cody, Bridgette y Tyler-

-Un segundo… voy a competir contra Gwen?- pregunto Trent preocupado.

-Y yo lejos de mi Bridgette?-

-No voy a estar con Leshawna?-

-Porque no voy a trabajar con Izzy?-

-Porque así fueron hechos los equipos, dejen de quejarse y vayan hacia la derecha- dijo a los chicos. –Ahora, ustedes serán conocidos como… Bellotas Salvajes-

-Bellotas Salvajes? Que clase de nombre ridículo es ese?-

-Les dije que esta temporada seria diferente, además los productores no sabía que nombres ponerles a los equipos-

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Justin: Bellotas salvajes, que es eso?_

_Owen: No!!! Izzy esta en el otro equipo!!!_

_Geoff: Oh rayos, yo quería estar con Bridgette… pero bueno así alguno de los dos podrá ganar._

_Eva: Esta vez si voy a llegar lejos. Es decir soy deportista profesional, es obvio que ganare esta competencia._

_Ezekiel: Solo espero no ser el primer expulsado._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

-Como sea, podemos continuar con esto?- menciono Heather.

-Bien, los siguientes, vayan a la derecha: Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Katie, Izzy, Noah, DJ, Leshawna, Heather y Trent- menciono. Una vez que estaban todos, Chris volvió hablar. –Bien, ahora ustedes serán conocidos como: Osos Asesinos- dijo.

-Oye eso no es justo!- comento Justin. –Porque ellos son osos y nosotros bellotas?-

-Porque así quiso la producción y no te quejes-

-Disculpa Chris-

-Si Courtney?-

-Ellos son 12 competidores y nosotros solo somos 10, eso no es justo-

-Eres muy observadora Courtney pero, la razón por la que ustedes son 10, es porque faltan otros dos competidores- esto ultimo dejo a los campistas

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Gwen: Otros dos competidores? Bien, podré con ellos._

_Duncan: Perfecto! Más competencia. Eso es más que perfecto._

_Noah: Bien… como sea, solo espero que no sean las personas que creo que estoy pensando._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

En la mente de Cody, había muchísima preocupación. Ya que se imaginaban de quienes serian.

-Oye Chris… no me digas que son…- comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido al oír la llegada de un bote, en el cual venían dos personas.

-Que? Imposible!- comento Heather

-No puede ser… ella no!- comentaron Noah, Cody y Gwen.

-El no!- comento Bridgette.

-Quienes son ellos?- preguntaron Geoff y Trent.

* * *

**Lo estuve pensando y me dije… porque no! Además si yo hubiera sido ustedes, también hubiera querido mas ^^.**

**Y pues ya lo tienen… después de 10 años regresan!!! Pero… quienes serán los que llegaron? Eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Esta es la continuación de mi fic "Después de Total Drama".**


	2. Nuevas sorpresas, Sierra y Alejandro

**Hey! Grax por los reviews ^^ son lindas personas ^^.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo 2.- Sierra y Alejandro. Nuevas supresas todavía?**

Cody fue interrumpido por un bote, en el cual venían dos personas.

-Quienes son ellos?- pregunto Trent.

-Tu no los conociste Trent, pero ellos son dos participantes de la tercera temporada de Total Drama, Total Drama The Musical- le aclaro Chris.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Cabina de confesiones:_

_-Porque?, Porque ella?, Solo espero que se haya casado- dijo Cody._

_-Esa chica nunca me agrado, es muy molesta y esta loca- menciono Gwen. –Solo espero que esta vez no trate de matarme como lo hizo en la tercera temporada "para quedarse con Cody"- agrego._

_-Esa chica es una molestia! Era insoportable tenerla que oír que Cody era suyo y que ni Gwen ni yo se lo íbamos a quitar, a mi ni siquiera me gusta Cody y si mencionan lo del beso, morirán!- menciono Noah enojado._

_-Alejandro al principio me agrado, pero al descubrir que era malvado como Heather, ash! Simplemente quería matarlo- agrego Leshawna._

_-El nos prometió llegar hasta los tres finalistas a mi y a Lindsay, para que al final nos traicionara, ese chico caerá!- dijo Bridgette molesta._

_-Sara y Alberto?- dijo Lindsay_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Por favor Chris, dime que Sierra se caso- dijo Cody arrojándose a los pies del conductor.

-Tranquilo Cody, ella se caso y creo que tiene un hijo- menciono Chris a, esto alivio un poco a Cody. Una vez que el bote se detuvo, los dos chicos bajaron.

-Hola chicos y bienvenidos- dijo Chris dándoles la bienvenida.

-Cody!!!- grito la chica, apenas vio al chico. Antes de que Cody hiciera algo, Sierra ya lo estaba abrazando tan fuerte que lo dejaba sin respiración. –Oh Cody! Te extrañe muchísimo!!-

-Q…que bu… bueno Sie… sierra…- menciono el chico quien ya estaba morado.

-Eh Sierra, podrías soltar a Cody?- menciono Noah preocupado por su amigo.

-Porque?-

-Porque lo estas ahogando genio- dijo con su tono de sabelotodo. Sierra lo soltó de mala gana. Por otra parte, Alejandro se acerco a Bridgette y Lindsay.

-Se ve que los años no pasa en ustedes dos- dijo. Bridgette y Lindsay solo se lo quedaron mirando.

-No te creas que nos volverás a engañar Alejandro- menciono Bridgette.

-Brenda tiene razón Alberto, ya no nos engañaras otra vez- menciono Lindsay.

-Es Alejandro, Lindsay- dijo el chico un poco molesto. Mientras, Justin observaba de lejos a Alejandro, cosa que el noto.

-Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto Alejandro a Justin.

-No creas que me ganaras en belleza, yo llevo mas tiempo que tu- dijo Justin molesto. Alejandro solo lo observo.

-Es una lastima que no tengas cerebro amigo, si no sabrías que te ganare en esta competencia- dijo de manera retadora. Ambos comenzaron a lanzarse miradas asesinas.

-Ya basta ustedes dos! Sierra, Alejandro, ustedes van al equipo de los Osos Asesinos- dijo Chris a ambos chicos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Cabina de confesiones:_

_-Ese chico Alejandro no me agrada mucho, no me gusto la manera en que el hablo a Bridgette- menciono Geoff._

_-Ese Alejandro debe de tener cuidado con lo que le dice o haga a Lindsay o si no- menciono Tyler mientras se golpeaba la palma de su mano con el puño de su otra mano._

_-Ese Alejandro no es gran cosa, yo soy mas bello- dijo Justin posando para la cámara._

_-Justin es un sin cerebro, ahora veo porque en el especial de Total Drama Island, Noah lo llamo, anti-yo- menciono Alejandro._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Bien campistas, ayer en la noche, les permitimos dormir donde ustedes quisieran, pero ahora vayan a sus respectivas cabañas y diríjanse al comedor en una hora- menciono Chris a los chicos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cabaña: Hombres (Osos Asesinos)

-Viejo, nos toco a los tres juntos de nuevo- menciono Geoff a Duncan y DJ.

-Si, solo que es una lastima que Harold se haya ido- menciono DJ.

-Tienes razón viejo, ya no podremos hacerle bromas al chico, a menos de que busquemos otra victima- menciono Geoff.

-Y creo que ya encontré a mi victima- dijo Duncan mientras miraba a Noah, quien se encontraba en su cama leyendo un libro. –Hola compañero- dijo Duncan saludándolo.

-Que quieres Duncan?- pregunto el chico sin despegar la vista de su libro.

-Nada, solo que ya que somos compañeros de cuarto, deberíamos…-

-Si crees que me vas a tomar como tu nueva victima, estas equivocado- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la cabaña.

-Creo que no te funciono- menciono Trent una vez que vio lo ocurrido. Duncan tomo una almohada y se la aventó a su cara. Antes de que Noah saliera, alguien se puso en su camino.

-Alejandro-

-Noah- ambos chicos se observaron por un rato. –Me dejas pasar-

-Claro Alejandro- dijo mientras le daba paso y, una vez que Alejandro entro, Noah salio. Alejandro solo dejo sus cosas sobre su cama para después salir.

-Esto se va a poner interesante- menciono Duncan.

-Tienes un plan verdad- pregunto DJ a su amigo. Duncan solo asintió.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cabaña: Mujeres (Osos Asesinos)

-Esto va a ser genial, no lo creen chicas?- pregunto Izzy a sus compañeras.

-No creo que la palabra "genial" sea la adecuada para esta situación- comento Heather.

-Oh vamos chica, no que habías cambiado?- le pregunto Leshawna.

-He cambiado, pero eso no significa que no odie estar aquí- aclaro Heather.

-Tu Katie, como te ha ido en la vida?- pregunto Leshawna cambiando de tema.

-Pues bien, no me puedo quejar- menciono feliz.

-Veo que tu y Sadie ya superaron su miedo a estar separadas- menciono Courtney.

-Si ya lo superamos- menciono con una sonrisa. Mientras tanto, Sierra se encontraba callada sobre su cama observando una foto.

-Oh por favor Sierra, no me digas que sigues obsesionada con Cody, ya déjalo-

-Leshawna tiene razón Sierra, además el ya esta casado- comento Courtney.

-Ya lo se- menciono sin apartar la vista de la fotografía que aun sostenía.

-Entonces deja de ver esa foto- comento Heather.

-Esta foto no es de Cody- dijo un poco molesta. –Es una foto de mi marido, además deje mi obsesión por Cody hace mucho- agrego al final. Ninguna de las chicas le creyó, ya que habían visto como se comporto cuando lo vio y cuando Noah le pidió que lo soltara.

-Una foto de tu marido? Puedo verlo?- pregunto Katie.

-Claro- dijo mientras le daba su foto a Katie. Una vez que la vieron, Katie puso una expresión extraña.

-Ah… Sierra-

-Si?-

-Estas segura de que olvidaste tu obsesión por Cody?- pregunto la chica.

-Si, porque?-

-Porque tu marido, casualmente, se parece… a Cody- esta vez menciono Courtney. Sierra solo volvió a tomar su foto y salio, dejando a las chicas confundidas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cabaña: Hombre (Bellotas Salvajes)

-Que bueno que estemos juntos- comento Cody a Ezekiel y Harold.

-Cierto amigo, los inteligentes de Total Drama juntos- comento Harold.

-Solo es una lastima que Noah no este con nosotros eh, el era el mas listo- comento Ezekiel. Cody y Harold asintieron. En ese momento, entro Owen quien venia platicando con Tyler.

-Y esa es la receta del pastel de helado napolitano- dijo a su amigo.

-Tyler, estas aprendiendo a cocinar?- pregunto Harold.

-No es eso, solo que a Lindsay le gusta mucho ese pastel y me gustaría hacerle uno- comento.

-Entonces si estas aprendiendo a cocinar- comento Cody.

-Solo un pastel- dijo al final. En ese momento entro Justin un poco molesto.

-Te ocurre algo Justin?- pregunto Owen preocupado por su amigo. Justin no contesto y salio de la cabaña dejando a los chicos confundidos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cabaña: Mujeres (Bellotas Salvajes)

-Oh Beth, estamos juntas de nuevo- comento Lindsay abrazando a su amiga.

-Estoy de lo mas feliz de estar en el mismo equipo contigo Lindsay- dijo Beth sin dejar de abrazarla. En ese momento, entro Sadie.

-Sandra… donde esta Kari?- comento Lindsay.

-Es Katie, Lindsay. Y ella esta en el otro equipo- comento Sadie.

-Ya superaron su miedo por estar separadas?- pregunto Beth.

-Si- menciono. Mientras tanto, Gwen entro a la cabaña un poco molesta.

-Al menos no estoy con esa molesta de Sierra- comento Gwen mientras se acostaba en su cama.

-Vamos amiga, aun le tiene rencor porque casi te abandonamos en Francia por su culpa?- pregunto Bridgette a su amiga.

-Ni me lo recuerdes- en ese momento, entro Eva provocando que Bridgette se preocupara, ya que aun no sabia si Eva ya había dejado de odiarla. Gwen lo noto.

-Tranquila Bridgette, no te hará daño- comento tratando de calmarla. –Hola Eva-

-Hola Gwen, mucho tiempo sin verte- dijo. En eso, vio a Bridgette.

-Hola Eva, veo que te ha ido bien- dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Hola Bridgette, y si me ha ido bien- dijo en un tono serio. –Por cierto, quiero disculparme por lo que te hice en Total Drama Island-

-No te preocupes Eva, que te parece si comenzamos de nuevo-

-Me parece bien- dijo Eva sonriendo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Una vez que todos se acomodaron fueron al comedor.

-Hola Tamara- le saludo Owen al ver a la chica quien tenía puesto su uniforme de Chef.

-Hola… Owen, cierto?-

-Si, oye tu cocinas igual que el Chef?-

-No lo se, nunca he comido lo que el prepara, por cierto… me gustaría que usted me enseñara a cocinar- comento la chica un poco avergonzada, cosa que Owen noto.

-Porque?- pregunto pero antes de que Tamara pudiera contestar los interrumpió Justin.

-Viejo, te puedes dar prisa, estas retrasando la fila- comento algo molesto. Owen obedeció no sin antes decirle algo a la chica.

-Hablamos de eso luego- le dijo en voz baja para que solo ella lo oyera. Tamara solo asintió. Justin se acerco a la chica pero no pudo decirle nada ya que en ese momento apareció alguien.

-Hola lindura como te llamas?- le pregunto Alejandro a la chica provocando que esta se sonrojara y que Justin se molestara.

-Oye amigo, yo la vi primero- dijo molesto. Alejandro solo sonrió.

-Pues que lastima- dijo con tono de superioridad. Justin estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando su acto fue interrumpido.

-Quieren avanzar ya, algunos tenemos hambre aquí atrás- dijo Eva enojada. Ambos chicos se lanzaron miradas asesinas para después irse a sus respectivos lugares. Una vez todos los chicos tuvieron su comida, se dispusieron a comer. En ese momento, entro Chris acompañado de Diego y Damián.

-Hola campistas, recuerdan a mi hijo Diego y al hijo del Chef?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Los vimos ayer, no tenemos…- comenzó a decir Noah pero fue interrumpido.

-Son tu hijo y el hijo del Chef? Enserio?- pregunto Lindsay.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Cabina de confesiones:_

_-Bien, veo que la memoria de Lindsay sigue siendo pequeña como siempre- comento_ _Noah._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Ayer los viste Lindsay… bueno como sea, vamos a comenzar el siguiente desafió será en 20 minutos, así que apresúrense a comer- comento y salio con los chicos detrás de el, quienes sonreían de forma maliciosa.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Cabina de confesiones:_

_-Vieron las sonrisas que traían los dos chicos? Algo me dice que esto va a ser algo malo- comento Heather._

_-No me agrado mucho ver esas sonrisas en sus rostros- comento Tyler._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Una vez que acabaron, todos se pusieron de pie y fueron hasta la salida.

-Tengo la extraña sensación de que algo nos van hacer- comento Gwen seria.

-Tranquila Gwen, no creo que sea algo tan malo- comento Trent mientras tomaba su mano. Una vez que estaban reunidos en la fogata…

-Bien campistas, como esto es una nueva temporada tengo que informarles algo, a partir de ahora, va haber nuevas reglas- comento Chris.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Cabina de confesiones:_

_-Ahora que?- pregunto Gwen molesta_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Las nuevas reglas son las siguientes: número uno; el campista que no quiera participar en un desafió, automáticamente queda fuera de la competencia-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Cabina de confesiones:_

_-Lo dice por mi verdad?- menciono Noah _

_*Recuerdos del Capitulo 3 de Total Drama Island*_

_-Si, lo sabia-_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Regla numero dos: campista del equipo perdedor que no este en la ceremonia de la fogata, esta automáticamente fuera de la competencia-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Cabina de confesiones:_

_-Nadie se pierde la ceremonia de la fogata, no creo que alguien quede eliminado por eso- comento Heather._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Regla número tres: campista que sea sorprendido robando o tomando algún objeto que no sea suyo sin autorización del dueño, será expulsado automáticamente, eso incluye cosas mías o comida-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Cabina de confesiones:_

_-Esa regla va para Heather- comento Gwen, recordando el suceso del diario._

_-Ya oíste Heather, si tomas algo mió, estas fuera- comento Eva._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Regla número cuatro: campista que desobedezca las órdenes, será expulsado de inmediato-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Cabina de confesiones:_

_-Esta vez lo dice por mí, es obvio, pero yo no sabia que no teníamos que tomar cosas de la isla de los huesos- dijo Beth._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Y la ultima regla, esto tiene que ver con la expulsión: el equipo que pierda, escogerá a los que creen que deban irse y el equipo ganador determinara quien es el o la que se ira- al oír esta ultima regla, varios se sorprendieron.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Cabina de confesiones:_

_-Ahora el equipo ganador podrá decidir que perdedor se va, esto se puso interesante- comento Heather._

_-Parece que en esta temporada tienes que llevarte bien con todos- comento Sierra un poco preocupada._

_-Bien, no hay problema, solo debo de hacer una alianza con alguien del equipo contrario, que obvio- comento Alejandro._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Bien, esas son todas las reglas, ahora- en ese momento saco un walkie talkie- ya pueden traerlo Otto, Osvaldo- dicho esto, comenzó a acercarse un helicóptero, este comenzó a bajar algo así como pecera gigante que contenía algo parecido al lodo. –Espero que hayan descansado campistas, porque esto será su primer desafió- comento Chris, mientras reía con los dos chicos que lo acompañaban.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Sierra**.- Después de Total Drama The Musical, se sintió mal porque ya no volvería a ver a Cody, siguió con sus estudios como profesora, solo que sustituta en primaria y termino dando clases a los hijos de Cody, Noah, Leshawna y por un tiempo a los hijos de Gwen, (obviamente no sabia quienes eran sus padres). Termino casada con un chico de nombre Cornelio quien, de casualidad, se parece a Cody a excepción de que el es mas alto, tiene el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos y se peina diferente. Por el momento, no tiene hijos.

**Alejandro**.- Después de Total Drama, Alejandro tuvo varias ofertas para trabajar como modelo y actor pero el rechazo y siguió con sus estudios hasta terminar la universidad, por un tiempo fue compañero de Heather, y ahora es un gran abogado. Estuvo casado con una chica de nombre Claudia pero se divorcio debido a una infidelidad por su parte. Tiene un hijo pequeño de nombre Francis que se parece a el físicamente.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**El primer desafió comienza! De que tratara? Que le ocurría a Justin? Cual será el plan de Duncan? Enserio Sierra dejo su obsesión por Cody? (ahí que pregunta ¬¬) Lograra Alejandro hacer su alianza? Quien ganara el corazón de Tamara? Justin o Alejandro? Y quienes ganaran el primer desafió?**

**No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo para averiguarlo! Que comiencen las apuestas! Hasta la próxima! Por cierto, quiero dejarles algo:**

h t t p : / / r i o t a r j e t a s . c o r r e o m a g i c o . c o m / v e r t a r j e t a . a s p ? i d = 5 2 1 6 2 8 9 & c o = t r k q para los **chicos** (sin espacios)

h t t p : / / r i o t a r j e t a s . c o r r e m a g i c o . c o m / v e r t a r j e t a . a s p ? i d = 5 2 1 4 8 9 6 & c o = w 6 t w para las **chicas**. (sin espacios)

**Si el link no se abre o no aparece, entra a mi perfil, es una sorpresa para todos ustedes ^^.**


	3. Primer Desafio!

**Antes que nada quisiera agradecerle a MarilynnDxC por su tarjetita y a no se quien envió la otra pero gracias ^^. Espero que se la hayan pasado súper!!!. Y grax por los reviews ^^.**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Total Drama **no** me pertenecen, si no a **Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Bueno ahora si inicia el fic ^^.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**-**Espero que hayan descansado campistas porque ahora comienza su primer reto- comento Chris con una sonrisa nada confortante para los campistas.

-Y se trata de?- pregunto Gwen impaciente.

-Que bueno que lo preguntes, su primer desafió trata de lo siguiente: En esta pecera hay varios objetos, pero ustedes solo tienen que buscar esto- dijo mientras Diego le traía una bandeja de plata, el cual contenía un pase de inmunidad dorado. –El primer integrante que encuentre este pase de inmunidad dará la victoria a su equipo y estarán a salvo, los del otro equipo mandaran a un compañero de regreso a casa ya sea con sus hijos o a la soledad de su casa-

-Eso es todo? Buscar un entupido pase dorado en una pecera gigante llena de lodo? Es pan comido- comento Heather sonriente.

-No exactamente- más sonriente mientras Diego y Damián reían.

-Cuidado con la chica, porque algo trama- le comento Leshawna a Heather preocupada.

-Estas en lo cierto Leshawna, Diego porque no les explicas un poco mas detallado de que trata el juego, ya que fue tu idea- dijo Chris a su hijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Como digas papá- Diego dio un paso hacia delante y hablo. –Ejem… bueno lo que mi padre no les dijo es que, dentro de la pecera hay varios pases pero esos solo son plateados y quien saque un plateado, obtendrá el castigo que viene escrito en el- menciono con una sonrisa, dejando a los campistas asustados.

-Te lo dije- menciono Leshawna.

-Oh por favor, eso es todo lo que se les ocurrió?-

-No, otra cosa que no les menciono es que eso que esta en la piscina no es lodo, si no estiércol y si no cumplen el castigo, pueden provocar que su equipo pierda- con esto, los campistas estaban aterrados. –Además se sumergirán sin protección alguna mas que sus trajes de baño, nada de googles, aletas o lo que sea que se les ocurra-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Cabina de confesiones_

_-Estos niños tienen que estar locos- comento Gwen._

_-Si contraigo una enfermedad, date por muerto Chris- comento Noah enojado._

_-Que es esto? Que reto es ese? No puedo sumergirme en una pecera llena de estiércol- dijo Justin mientras se cruzaba de brazos indignado._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Muy bien campistas, ya oyeron a Diego, vayan a ponerse sus trajes de baño y regresan en ocho minutos, pero rápido- dijo Chris mientras los chicos, ahora adultos, corrían a sus cabañas. Ocho minutos después…

-Bien, para este primer desafió, escogimos a las personas al azar, así que Sierra, vas tu primero- menciono el conductor, mientras la chica, sin reclamar, subía las escaleras hasta llegar a arriba.

-Vamos Sierra, tu puedes!- le decían sus compañeros desde el suelo para darle ánimos. Sierra se encontraba muy nerviosa, estaba a punto de echarse atrás, pero recordó una de las normas.

Flash Back.

_-Las nuevas reglas son las siguientes: número uno; el campista que no quiera participar en un desafió, automáticamente queda fuera de la competencia-_

Fin del Flash Back.

Después de recordar aquella norma, se preparo para saltar, pero cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo, resbalo del trampolín, pero aun así, entro a la pecera llena de estiércol, salpicando un poco a los campistas. Pasaron unos segundos cuando Sierra, salio con un sobre. Dejando a los campistas a un más confusos.

-Un sobre?-

-A cierto, no crean que se las dejaremos fáciles, el pase dorado esta dentro de algún sobre, cabe decir que unos desafíos se repiten, solo los mas malos- menciono Diego con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Igualito a su padre- comento Bridgette. Sierra por su parte comenzó a bajar.

-Bien Sierra, ahora abriremos el sobre para ver si le das la inmunidad a tu equipo o te toca algún castigo- dijo Chris mientras rompía el sobre. Al abrirlo por completo, vio que en interior había un pase plateado. –Lo siento Sierra, bueno no lo siento, y tu castigo es el siguiente- en eso apareció un camión, al detenerse comenzó a bajar una pequeña caja y un martillo. –Tu castigo es, romper hasta quedar hecho polvo, este busto hecho de yeso de… Cody- al decir esto, Sierra sintió que se iba a desmayar, Cody por su lado trago saliva nervioso provocando que casi se ahogara.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Cabina de confesiones:_

_-No! Era un busto tan hermoso- dijo Sierra lamentándose._

_-Auch, mi pobre cabeza- dijo Cody mientras posaba sus brazos en su cabeza. Como si tratara de evitar que gotas de lluvia cayeran sobre el._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sierra, tomo aquel martillo pero cuando vio el busto, estuvo a punto de negarse.

-No le hagas caso chica, imagina que es otra cabeza- le grito Leshawna tratando de darle ánimos.

-Tu puedes Sierra, que ese horrible busto no te detenga- esta vez le grito Alejandro.

-Oye, mi cabeza no es horrible- gruño Cody.

-Lo siento chico, no quise ofender- Sierra estaba teniendo una batalle interior, por un lado quería renunciar al juego, pero por otro lado quería demostrar que había olvidado su obsesión por Cody. Pensado esto, tomo el martillo y comenzó a romper el busto de Cody. Una vez que termino por completo, todos la felicitaron.

-Bien chica, así se hace- le decían sus compañeros de equipo.

-Bueno, no me esperaba que lo hiciera, bien hecho Sierra, sin embargo aun no tu equipo no gana, así que la siguiente persona en pasar es… Owen, tu sigues viejo- dicho esto, Owen comenzó a subir presuroso, una vez arriba no lo dudo dos veces y salto, pasaron unos cuantos segundos y Owen salio con otro sobre.

-Vaya, fuiste mas rápido que Sierra, ahora veamos que es lo que te deparo el destino- dijo Chris una vez que Owen le dio el sobre, pero corrió con la misma suerte que Sierra, ya que también contenía una pase plateado. –Bueno, tu castigo ahora es… comer seis de deliciosas arañas africanas-

-jaja eso no es nada- comento Owen feliz.

-Estas seguro?- en eso apareció una pequeña pecera que contenía mas insectos.

-Tienes que introducir tu cabeza en esta pecera, buscar y tomar con tu boca las arañas, no se vale meter las manos- al decir esto, el rostro de Owen cambio a preocupación. Sin embargo, tenía que cumplir el reto, así que no dudo en meter su cabeza y comenzó a buscar a las arañas que estaban escondidas entre esos animales. Pasados varios minutos, Owen logro el castigo.

-Bien hecho Owen, por el momento, todos lo están haciendo de maravilla, espero que así todos se mantengan, el siguiente en pasar es… Justin-

-Ah no, ves este rostro y pelo, no pienso mancharlos de asqueroso estiércol- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No te pongas a poner excusas chico bonito, si perdemos este desafió juro que te iras primero- dijo Gwen amenazándolo.

-Pues no pienso hacer ese desafió, no sin antes llevar protección-

-Ni siquiera por un beso de Tamara?- pregunto esta vez Diego, haciendo que reaccionara. Chris iba a decir algo pero su hijo lo interrumpió. –Si lo logras, convenceré a Tamara de que te de un besito- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Justin no lo pensó dos veces y subió rápido hasta la parte mas alta de la pecera y en menos segundos saco un sobre, bajo lo más rápido que pudo y se lo entrego a Chris.

-Bien y el pase es… plateado!, lo siento viejo-

-No hay problema- comento sonriente.

-De acuerdo, tu castigo es regalar un beso al Chef Hatchet- al oír esto, sus compañeros comenzaron a reírse, mientras Justin iba a negarse pero en ese momento, apareció Tamara detrás de el.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Cabina de confesiones:_

_-Jamás besaría a un hombre ni por 10 millones de dólares, pero al ver a Tamara detrás de el y pensar que ella me recompensara con un beso, lo valdrá-_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Justin se encontraba amarrado en una silla para que no intentara escapar, en ese momento apareció el Chef con un disfraz de mujer.

-Damián, una vez que esto acabe estarás en problemas- comento el Chef a su hijo.

-No te enojes papá, además te vez… jaja… muy guapo- dijo el chico sin poder contener la risa. El Chef se acerco a Justin y una vez que estaban muy cerca, el chef planto un beso en los labios de Justin. Una vez que el beso termino, Justin fue desatado y este comenzó a escupir como si hubiera tomado agua de alcantarilla.

-Estas bien vejo?- pregunto Diego al modelo mientras contenía la risa.

-Si, bueno y ahora…-

-Lo siento amigo, pero Tamara no te podrá dar ese beso-

-Que?!-

-Es que nuestro padre no nos lo permitió, así que lo siento viejo- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, Justin se abalanzo contra el chico y estuvo a punto de golpearlo hasta que los productores y algunos compañeros de Justin fueron a detenerlo.

-Me las pagaras pequeño mocoso- decía el chico mientras era sostenido por Owen, DJ y Geoff.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Cabina de confesiones:_

_-Fue tan genial hacerlo enojar- comento Diego sonriente._

_-Diego fue cruel con el pero… tampoco quería besarlo- comento Tamara._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Y así todos pasaron los retos hasta que quedaron solo dos personas.

-Bien, en el equipo de las bellotas, 10 hicieron los desafíos mientras uno se acobardo- comento Diego mientras veía a Ezekiel. –Ahora solo queda… Sadie-

-Vamos Sadie, tu puedes- le animaba su equipo.

-Y del otro equipo, 10 de ustedes realizaron la prueba a excepción de una campista caprichosa-

-Cuida bien tus palabras pequeño niño- comento Heather.

-Como sea y ahora solo queda Noah-

-Vamos Noah, tu puedes hacerlo-

-Bien, si no hay alternativa- comento Noah nada emocionado.

-Solo quedan dos sobre, uno de los dos podrá darle la victoria a su equipo o hará que este pierda, así que para ser justos, los dos suban y ambos se zambullirán en el estiércol- ambos chicos comenzaron a subir. –Bien, ahora a la una… a las dos… fuera!- comento Diego mientras lanzaba un disparo. Noah de inmediato salto al estiércol pero Sadie se quedo congelada.

-Vamos Sadie que estas haciendo?- gritaban los de su equipo enojados.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Cabina de confesiones:_

_-Esa chica va a caer si no salta de una buena vez- comenta Eva totalmente molesta._

_-Sadie, que estas haciendo?- pregunta Katie preocupada._

_-Sadie, si perdemos, tú serás expulsada- comenta Gwen de forma amenazante._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sadie reacciona y da un salto. Después de unos segundos, Sadie sale primero mientras Noah sigue dentro.

-Vamos Sadie!- comentan sus compañeros mientras los del otro equipo están preocupados por Noah. Sadie llego hasta donde estaba Diego y le entrego el sobre.

-Bueno, no lo abriremos hasta que llegue Noah- comienza a decir Diego pero después de otros segundos, Noah aun no salía. -Creo que habrá que llamar a servicios médicos- pero no fue necesario ya que Noah comenzó a salir totalmente empapado de estiércol.

-Guaj! Que asco, este desafió es de locos- comento el chico mientras le entregaba el sobre a Diego.

-Bien, chicos ahora abriremos el sobre- dice Diego mientras le entrega el sobre a su amigo Damián. Todos se encontraban nerviosos, unos emocionados, y al final el equipo ganador fue…

-Los Osos Asesinos!!!!- un grito por todos los del equipo se oyó en toda la isla. –Felicitaciones chicos, ahora ustedes podrán decidir quien del otro equipo se va, mientras las Bellotas Asesinas escogerán a sus tres personas para expulsarlos-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Cabina de confesiones:_

_-Bien, todos sabemos que Sadie será una de las nominadas- comento Bridgette un poco triste._

_-Si no te hubieras acobardado, talvez hubiéramos ganado- comento Eva enojada._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Puedo hablar contigo- dijo Harold tomando del brazo a Noah.

-Si, claro- Harold llevo a Noah un lugar lejos del campamento donde se encontraban Ezekiel, Cody y Eva.

-Bien, de que me querían hablar-

-Bueno, estamos pensando en hacer una alianza entre nosotros- comenzó a decir Cody.

-Y queremos que formes parte de nuestra alianza- le continúo Ezekiel.

-Además queremos que Izzy, Trent y Sierra se nos unan-

-Y que les hace pensar que ellos van a querer entrar?

-Es obvio que le agradas mucho a Izzy, Trent le agradara la idea ya que somos cuatro personas en nuestra alianza, suficientes para no enviar a Gwen entre los tres mas débiles y es obvio que Sierra se uniría a una alianza donde este Cody, si formas una alianza con nosotros te garantizamos que vas a llegar mas lejos que las anteriores temporadas-

-Somos cuatro personas en un equipo-

-En tu equipo estarían cuatro personas contándote, así que dices?-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Cabina de confesiones:_

_-Esto de las alianzas va acabar con amistades que están fuera de la alianza, pero seria buena estrategia, aunque hay una falla- comento Noah_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Bien, me uno pero… no creo que Trent quiera unirse-

-Porque lo dices?-

-Porque el ya tiene una alianza con Gwen y Leshawna- Cody se quedo pensativo.

-Por Trent no te preocupes de convencerlo, eso ya lo tengo previsto- comento Cody alegre.

-En ese caso, solo convence a Sierra e Izzy- Noah comenzó a pensarlo.

-Bien, veré si las convenzo-

-Ese es nuestro amigo- dijeron los chicos.

Mientras por otra parte…

-Bien, una alianza entre nosotros- comento Duncan a los chicos que se encontraban con el.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Cabina de confesiones:_

_-Estar en una alianza con Duncan y DJ va a ser bueno- comento Geoff feliz._

_-No estoy segura de ser la única del equipo de las bellotas que esta en una alianza con Duncan pero… tengo confianza en ellos- dijo Bridgette algo insegura._

_-Se que Bridgette no estará en problemas, le agrada a todo el mundo y si de alguna forma es nominada, somos cuatro personas que no echaran a Bridgette así que no hay posibilidades de que la saquen- comento Courtney_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Bien, entonces DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney y yo somos una alianza-

-La mejor alianza de la isla- agrego Geoff.

En el comedor, solo se encontraban los integrantes de las bellotas salvajes.

-Bien, a quien nominamos?- pregunto Tyler.

-Yo dijo que lo hagamos por medio de una votación anónima, escribamos en un pedazo de papel el nombre de las tres personas que creemos deben irse- sugirió Bridgette a los que todos asintieron y así cada uno comenzó a escribir en un pedazo de papel sus tres elegido y los colocaron dentro de un vaso.

-Bien, quien contara los votos?- pregunto Gwen.

-Sugiero que la persona que tuvo la idea- sugirió Beth.

-Entonces Bridgette contaras los votos-

-Bien, veamos- Bridgette comenzó a sacar los papeles. –"Sadie, Ezekiel y Tyler"- comenzó a decir la chica, los tres chicos estuvieron algo preocupados.

-Ezekiel, Sadie y Lindsay- la sorpresa creció en Ezekiel y Sadie mientras en Lindsay apenas comenzaba. -Eva, Sadie y Ezekiel- la reacción de Eva no se hizo esperar pero permaneció callada. -Justin, Sadie y Ezekiel- Justin se sorprendió y tuvo la misma reacción que Eva pero se controlo. -Justin, Sadie y Ezekiel…Owen, Justin y Lindsay- la sorpresa de Owen no se hizo esperar. -Justin, Owen y Beth- la sorpresa de Owen creció al igual que Beth. -Justin, Lindsay y una servidora- dijo Bridgette un poco sorprendida. -Sadie, Owen y Justin… Ezekiel y Sadie… en este solo escribieron dos-

-No importa, tú sigue- comento Eva.

-Bien… Justin, Sadie y Owen y el último voto- todos se encontraban nerviosos. –Sadie, Ezekiel y Eva-

-Bien, seis votos para Justin, cuatro para Owen, uno para mí, uno para Tyler, tres para Lindsay, nueve votos para Sadie, siete votos para Ezekiel, un voto para Beth y dos para Eva-

-Bien, entonces los que tienen la posibilidad de irse es Sadie, Ezekiel y Justin, bien?- todos asintieron excepto una persona.

-Que ocurre Justin?-

-Quiero saber quienes votaron por mi y porque?-

-Justin quedamos en que el voto iba a ser secreto- comento Bridgette tratando de calmar al modelo.

-Tuve que besar al Chef para ayudarlos a ganar y así lo agradecen?- comento enojado.

-No es para enojarte Justin, a mi también me nominaron- dijo Owen tratando de calmarlo. Pero Justin no escucho, así que salio del lugar enojado.

-Que buen carácter- comento Eva por lo bajo. En ese instante entro Chris.

-Bien equipo, ya escogieron a sus tres nominados por lo que veo así que, Osos Asesinos, ya pueden entrar- dijo Chris mientras llamaba a los del equipo contrario, una vez que estaban todos adentro, excepto Justin, Chris hablo. –Bien chicos sus nominados-

-Bien- comenzó a decir Beth. –Los nominados son obviamente Justin- al oír esto Alejandro sonrió. –Ezekiel- Noah se sorprendió pero no lo demostró. –Y Sadie- nadie del otro equipo se sorprendió.

-De acuerdo chicos, ya vieron a los nominados así que, vayan pensando a quien van a expulsar- todos comenzaron a salir a excepción de Owen quien fue detenido.

-Hola profesor Owen- comento una voz detrás de el.

-Ah, hola Tamara- dijo al distinguir la voz.

-No me va a enseñar? al fin y al cabo usted ya voto- dijo la chica alegre.

-Eh… pero ahora?-

-Vamos profesor, si no se nos va a olvidar-

-Bien… pero no por mucho tiempo- dijo el chico mientras se dirigía a la cocina con Tamara. Izzy vio la escena pero no dijo nada. Hablaría con el después.

Mientras con los Osos Asesinos…

-Bien, Sadie, Ezekiel y Justin, por quien quieren votar?- pregunto Noah.

-Yo dijo que saquemos a Sadie- comento Courtney.

-Bien, estoy deacuerdo con ella- comento Duncan

-Y se puede saber porque?-

-No se si sepan pero esto es una muy buena manera de eliminar al competidor mas fuerte- comento Trent. –Así que entre los fuertes estaría Justin-

-Yo también voto por Justin, entre Ezekiel y Sadie prefiero votar al modelo- comento Leshawna.

-Pero el si ayudo a su equipo, no creo que sea justo- comento Izzy.

-Si, tienes razón pero es una gran oportunidad- comento Heather.

-Bien, los que estén a favor de eliminar a Ezekiel levanten la mano- comento Noah. El fue apuntando la cantidad. -Bien, ahora levanten la mano quien quiere que se vaya Justin- acto seguido, Noah anoto lo que vio. –Y por ultimo, quien quiere que se vaya Sadie- Noah volvió anotar la cantidad, acto seguido, comenzó a contar.

-Bien, ya tenemos al eliminado- comento mientras se ponía de pie seguido de sus compañeros.

Ya era de noche, los tres chicos nominados se encontraban de pie en el muelle mientras los Osos Asesinos junto con las Bellotas Salvajes esperaban a Chris para que hablara.

-Bien, el primer desafió, el primer expulsado, chicos ya tienen a su expulsado?-

-Si- contestaron al unísono.

-Bien, ahora digan quien es el chico o chica que se salva de la eliminación- Heather dio un paso adelante y comenzó a hablar-

-Bueno, el chico que no será expulsado es… Justin- Justin dio un pequeño saltito y emocionado fue hasta donde estaba su equipo. Ahora solo quedaba Ezekiel y Sadie, ambos nerviosos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Cabina de confesiones:_

_-Sabia que no me eliminarían, yo si coopere, ahora que ya me he salvado, no importa quien se vaya- comento Justin sonriente_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Bien, Noah, ya que ganaste para tu equipo, te toca decir quien es el que se va- Noah no se sorprendió y dio un paso adelante.

-Sadie, puedes venir?- Sadie suspiro un poco mientras Cody, Harold y Eva veían rabiosos a Noah. –Lo siento Sadie, pero entre todos votamos y tu fuiste la elegida- dijo mientras volvía con su equipo. Sadie estaba un poco sorprendida.

-Bueno, supongo que es justo, además me alegra no participar mas- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta e iba hacia el bote.

-Espera Sadie- menciono Katie mientras la detenía.

-Katie, espero que te vaya bien- dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Yo igual y me saludas a Katie bien?-

-Es un hecho- dijo mientras la abrazaba. Los chicos estaban preparándose para taparse los oídos ya que sabían que ahora vendría ese chillido irritante pero grande fue su supresa cuando de los labios de las chicas no salio ni una palabra.

-Suerte Sadie- dijo Katie mientras la veía alejarse.

-Suerte Katie- dijo su amiga mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Una vez que todos se fueron a dormir…

-Oye Justin porque estabas enojado esta mañana?- pregunto Owen.

-Nada, solo que Alejandro es una molestia y no quiero que alguien más sea la atención aquí- dijo mientras se disponía a dormir. Mientras en la cabaña de los Osos Asesinos (hombres)

-Oigan quien tomo mi libro?- pregunto Noah molesto.

-Si claro Noah, nos encanta robar tus libros- dijo Duncan mientras se acostaba.

-No seas…- comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

-Bien, hable aquel que haya tomado mi bufanda- dijo Alejandro molesto.

-Para que queremos tu bufanda?- pregunto Geoff.

-Eso es lo que quisiera saber- dijo mientras volvía a buscar en sus cosas, pero mientras buscaba, encontró algo que no era suyo.

-Oye Cerebro, esto es tuyo?- dijo mientras le entregaba su Libro. Noah se sorprendió un poco ya que el también había encontrado algo.

-Y esta no es tu bufanda?- pregunto. Ambos chicos comenzaron a discutir.

-Quien te dio permiso de tomar mis cosas?-

-Oh si claro yo amo robar libros-

-Y yo amo robar ropa- ambos peleaban mientras Duncan sonreía debajo de su manta.

* * *

**Bien, fin del capitulo, Cody tendrá su alianza?, Ese era el plan de Duncan? Izzy estará enojada por lo de Tamara? Y lo principal, quienes serán los que ganaran el siguiente desafió y quien es el que se ira?, Bueno grax por sus linda paciencia ^^ son lindos y pues grax además por los reviews, espero verlos en los siguientes capítulos!! Bye!!! No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo!!!**


	4. Segundo Desafio!

Hola chicos y chicas, reviviendo mis fics principalmente este que no lo he actualizado desde hace Huuuuu mucho tiempo ^/^ kume! Bueno gracias por sus lindos reviews ^ô^ se les agradece de corazón!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Total Drama **no** me pertenecen, si no a **Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis. Near tampoco me pertenece **pero algún día comprare los derechos a** Tsugumi y Takeshi-senseis **:D

**Bueno que inicia el fic ^^.**

**Capitulo 4.- Segundo Desafió.**

Ya era el comienzo de un nuevo día, los campistas se encontraban cansados y exhaustos después del primer desafió, varios de ellos apostaban que los que venían serian peores y mas locos sin dudarlo. La mañana era nublosa, parecía que fuera a llover, de seguro eso provocaría un desafió interesante. Mientras los campistas descansaban en sus respectivas tiendas, unas sombras se encontraban afuera del comedor.

-Te aseguro que es lo mejor, además les conviene a ustedes- dijo una de las sombras.

-Pero no creo que quieran unirse ellas dos, se que es bueno, pero lo mas seguro es que no quieran- dijo la otra sombra.

-Vamos Trent, sabes que es bueno, seremos la alianza mas fuerte si ustedes se unen, además somos varios podemos evitar que ustedes vayan a la eliminación-

-Yo me uno con gusto, pero de Gwen y Leshawna… no se Cody- dijo el chico mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

-Mira, platica con ellas, ya veras que estarán deacuerdo- dijo dejando al chico pensativo. Pasados unos minutos, Trent regreso a su cabaña para descansar un poco pero no fue necesario.

-Buenos días campistas- dijo la voz de Damián en el altavoz. –El día de hoy tendremos un nuevo desafió, prepárense en una hora y los veré en el comedor.

**Cabaña: Hombres (Osos Asesinos)**

-Chicos despierten, solo tenemos una hora- dijo Trent quien ya se encontraba vestido.

-A que hora te despertaste?- preguntó Duncan mientras se ponía en pie.

-No pude dormir porque ciertas personas no dejaron de discutir hasta las tres de la madrugada- dijo fulminando con la mirada a Noah, Alejandro y Duncan

-Ahora porque me ves a mi?- pregunto Duncan divertido.

-Porque todo fue gracias a ti- contesto Noah.

-Si tu no lo hubieras hecho, todos hubiéramos dormido bien- agrego Alejandro.

-Ah por eso, lo siento chicos, no volverá a suceder-

_Cabina de confesión._

-Claro que lo haré de nuevo, fue tan gracioso- dijo sin dejar de reírse.

_**Flash Back.**_

Ya habían pasado dos horas y Noah y Alejandro seguían peleando.

-Yo no soy ningún ladrón- dijo Noah.

-Si lo eres, explícame como acabo mi bufanda ahí!- le contesto Alejandro aventándole la bufanda.

-Oye no me avientes tus asquerosas ropas!- dijo aventándole su libro.

-Pues no me avientes tus horrendos libros- dijo mientras le volvía ha aventar mas ropa. Así siguió hasta que sus compañeros salieron corriendo de la cabaña, temiendo que alguno de los objetos, no solo ropa y libros, si no sillas, almohadas y maletas, les cayera en la cabeza o en alguna otra parte.

-Diablos, esos dos si están enojados- dijo Geoff quien se encontraba envuelto en su cobija.

-Si, no es divertido?- pregunto Duncan. Pasaron unos minutos y las quejas comenzaron a llegar.

-Podrían callarse de una vez? Aquí estamos durmiendo- grito Gwen asomándose por su ventana.

-Ya me tiene harta!- grito Courtney quien les aventó una sandalia.

-Cielo, esas son las sandalias que te compre en vacaciones!- reclamo Duncan.

-Y aventare la otra si no los callas!- grito la chica con fuerza.

-Gwen, Courtney cállense ustedes también- grito Harold.

-Tu no te metas!-

-Harold mantente callado si no quieres que te saquemos- reclamo Justin.

-Oigan todo mundo dejen dormir!- gritaron desde la cabaña de las bellotas asesinas.

-Si no se callan yo lo haré!- amenazo Eva saliendo de su cabaña. Después de unos minutos, todos estaban peleando y discutiendo.

-MUY BIEN TODO EL MUNDO GUARDE SILENCIO!- dijo Chris con un megáfono en la mano. –Dios, son peores ahora que son mayores-

-Dile eso a los de la cabaña de los Osos Asesinos-

-Bien, bien- dijo de mala gana mientras iba a zancadas a regañar a los miembros de dicha cabaña. Al llegar ahí, se encontró con…

-Con que esto es lo que dio inicio a todo- dijo al ver a Alejandro y a Noah golpeándose con almohadas, la habitación estaba llena de plumas, los colchones estaban desordenados, las sabanas tiradas en el piso, una de las sillas había roto una ventana y había miles de prendas y varios libros regados en el piso.

-Chris, saca de este programa a ese maldito de Alejandro!- dijo Noah poniéndose de pie.

-Mejor a el!- dijo Alejandro mientras señalaba a Noah.

-Porque a mi?-

-Y porque a mi?-

-Muy bien los dos! Primero díganme porque razón debo de correr a uno de ustedes-

-El tomo mis cosas!- dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Solo hay una forma de saber esto y es con las cámaras, acompáñenme ustedes dos y los demás- dijo mirando al resto de los chicos. –Váyanse a dormir, necesitaran fuerzas para la competencia de mañana- dicho esto, todos volvieron a sus respectivas cabañas mientras Noah y Alejandro siguieron a Chris hasta donde estaban las cámaras.

-Viejo, que cosa se armo tanto adentro como afuera- comento Geoff a su amigo mientras se acostaba.

-No tienes miedo de que sepan que fuiste tu?- le pregunto DJ.

-Por supuesto que no, además… ya extrañaba hacer eso- dijo Duncan con una sonrisa mientras se acostaba

-Así que fuiste tu quien inicio con todo esto Duncan?- preguntó Trent un poco sorprendido.

-Por supuesto, oh no que fue genial- dijo sonriente.

-La verdad no, todos están enojados ahora- contesto mientras se disponía a dormir. –Pero bueno, tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir algo así- agrego al final mientras trataba de dormir. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando la puerta de la cabaña de los chicos de los Osos Asesinos fue abierta con violencia.

-DUNCAN!- gritaron ambos chicos. Duncan por su parte sonreía.

-Que es lo que quieren?- pregunto fingiendo estar dormido mientras trataba de contener la risa.

-Fuiste tu el malvado que tomo mi libro!- le reclamo Noah despojándolo de sus sabanas.

-Y el que tomo mi bufanda- siguió Alejandro mientras lo levantaba.

-Oigan, oigan, solo fue una broma!- dijo mientras ambos chicos lo miraban con furia.

-PUES NO FUE GRACIOSA!- dijeron al unísono.

-Chicos ya cállense, mejor lo discuten mañana- contesto Geoff quien estaba dando la espalda. Tanto Noah como Alejandro fulminaron con la mirada a Duncan y se fueron a sus respectivas camas.

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

-No volveré a repetir una noche como esa… o si?- pregunto Duncan mirando a la cámara.

-Ya estuvo bueno, mejor cámbiense- dijo Trent mientras salía de su cabaña, pero se detuvo al recordar algo. –Noah, podría hablar contigo una vez que acabe el desafió?-

-Claro Trent- dijo mientras el chico se cambiaba. Pasado una hora…

-Bueno días campistas!- saludo Chris a los chicos como de costumbre.

-Oye Chris, no nos puedes dar una hora mas para dormir?- pregunto Bridgette

-Porque?-

-Porque ciertas personas no dejaron dormir- le contesto Courtney levantándose furiosa de su lugar.

-Pero no es para que te enojes-

_Cabina de confesiones._

-No puedo evitarlo, si no duermo mis ocho horas diarias me pongo de mal humor- comento Courtney.

-Si Courtney no duerme bien, se enoja hasta por la mas mínima cosa… este día estará interesante- comento Duncan sonriente.

-De cualquier manera, no podemos perder el tiempo en sus horas de belleza, hay una competencia, por cierto se me olvido mencionar algo- dijo observando una lista que llevaba en la mano.

-Ahora de que se trata?- pregunto Katie.

-No es una regla estupida verdad?- preguntó Gwen con las manos sobre la cabeza como si se protegiera de algo que caería del techo.

-No creo que sea estupida para ustedes-

-De que hablas?-

-Es una regla que beneficiara a solo uno de ustedes y es la siguiente: _El equipo perdedor, escogerá a uno de los integrantes del equipo opuesto y ah este se le dará la inmunidad además de que NO participara en la competencia del día siguiente_, ósea hoy- dijo mientras enrollaba el papel. –Bien, Bellotitas, es su turno, piensen en quien debe de ser el que tiene la inmunidad, solo tienen 5 minutos empezando desde ya!- dijo mientras Damián y Diego entraban y sacaban con escobas a los Osos Asesinos.

-Esto es necesario?- pregunto Leshawna a Chris.

-La verdad no, además la audiencia necesita reír- contesto el hombre divertido. –Apúrense chicos, el desayuno no se servirá solo o si Tamara?-

-No padre!- grito Tamara desde la cocina. Una vez que salieron todos del comedor…

-Bien… habrá que decidir quien merece la inmunidad- comenzó a decir Tyler.

-Que les parece si lo damos al que haya ganado la competencia- sugirió Eva. –Seria lo mas justo-

- Entonces se lo daríamos a Noah correcto?- todos asintieron. –Deacuerdo, Noah no competirá ya que tiene inmunidad, decidido- dijo Cody al final. Minutos después, entraron el equipo de los Osos Asesinos junto con Chris.

-Ya se decidieron?- les pregunto el conductor.

-Si, y el que tiene la inmunidad es Noel- contesto Lindsay.

-Noah!- le gritaron los de su equipo.

-Bueno Noah- dijo la rubia disculpándose.

-Todos estuvieron deacuerdo?- volvió a preguntar, ellos asintieron. –Deacuerdo, Noah eres el que tiene la inmunidad, eso te salva de la competencia de hoy y de no ser uno de los posibles expulsados, ahora todo el mundo a desayunar- dijo finalmente, mientras formaban una fila para tomar su comida. Después de comer la "deliciosa" comida de Tamara, los chicos salieron para oír lo que seria su segundo reto.

-Bueno campistas, ahora les explicare de que tratara su siguiente reto… como sabrán un buen reality no tiene éxito si no tiene un poco de drama y golpes verdad?. –Los otros solo se observaron y asintieron sin tener muy en cuenta lo que acababa de decir. –Bueno en este reto, tendremos PELEAS!- dijo Chris levantando los brazos pero nadie parecía emocionado, al contrario mas de uno lo vio raro. –Que? Dije que habrá peleas!-

-Si te oímos-

-Entonces porque no se emocionan-

-Porque no nos gustan las peleas-

-Y estamos hartos de las peleas después de lo de ayer- dijo Leshawna mientras miraba de mal manera a Noah y Alejandro.

-Pero todo fue culpa de Duncan!- se excusaron los dos. Courtney volteo mirando feo a Duncan.

-Así que tu lo provocaste! No importa cuantos años pasen, siempre serás un inmaduro, solo espero que nuestros hijos no hayan visto eso- dijo la morena regañándolo. En una parte del mundo…

-Ese es mi papá!- comento un niño que estaba sobre el sofá.

-Deberías de calmarte Joseph!- dijo su hermano quien estaba sentado a su lado.

-Es que no lo ves Michael, nuestro padre es genial! Si nos llega a regañar, le podemos mostrar esto como evidencia de que el también lo hace- dijo el niño sin bajar del sofá.

Volviendo al campamento…

-Creo que esto va a traer graves consecuencias- dijo Courtney.

-Porque lo dices?- le pregunto su ya esposo.

-Tuve una sensación extraña en la espalda- dijo nerviosa.

-Puedo continuar?- pregunto el conductor molesto. –Bien, las peleas serán en uno contra uno, igual que en el desafió anterior, las parejas serán seleccionadas de manera aleatoria, Noah al ser el concursante con inmunidad puedes descansar y ver como tus compañeros se matan el uno al otro- dijo mientras Diego traía una silla dorada.

_Cabina de confesiones._

-Este desafió suena genial solo espero que no me toque con… Eva- dijo Katie mientras tragaba saliva.

-Rayos! Espero que no me toque con Eva- dijo Sierra preocupada.

-Que suerte tenemos los chicos, no tendremos que enfrentarnos a Eva- menciono Geoff despreocupado.

-Esto no es divertido, tendré que golpear a madres de familia, ese no es mi estilo- comento Eva molesta.

-Vamos a pelear mujer vs mujer y hombre vs hombre?- pregunto Heather.

-No, los chicos pueden enfrentarse con chicas y viceversa, por eso las parejas serán aleatorias-

_Cabina de confesiones._

-Oh rayos, no estamos a salvo- comento Geoff

-Bien para explicar las reglas, hablara mi hijo Diego-

-Gracias papá, bien… señores y señoras… hemos estado pensando cual seria la manera mas divertida de hacer este reto así que hemos decidido lo siguiente… pelearan en un pantano…-

-Espera como que en un pantano?- replico Gwen.

-Déjame terminar… ejem… la pelea será en un pantano, pueden escoger cualquiera de los tipo de peleas conocidos, karate, lucha libre, boxeo, etc… el primero que derribe a su contrincante por lo menos dos segundos gana, el equipo ganador podrá tomar una ducha caliente y fresca, el equipo perdedor escogerá a sus tres integrantes mas débiles y… entre ellos pelearan por ver quien se queda y quien se va-

-Espera, aquí ya se decide quien se va?- pregunto Leshawna.

-Si, aquí ya se decide quien será el eliminado-contesto Chris.

-Pero tampoco crean que se las dejaremos fácil… en el pantano hay trampas, enredaderas, trozos de madera, peces venenosos, jeringas usadas que nos dieron amablemente en el hospital de Toronto, entre otras cosas para hacerles la vida miserable… quiero decir interesante- dijo el joven sin borrar su sonrisa.

_Cabina de confesiones._

-Estos chicos si están locos, eh- comento Ezekiel asustado.

-Se nota que es hijo de Chris- dijo Trent un poco despreocupado.

-Esto es genial, gracias Dios por iluminar el cerebro de mis compañeros, gracias!- dijo Noah mirando al cielo.

-Noah tiene suerte! De la que se ha salvado, maldito niños, si por su culpa no voy a dar clases me las pagaran, estarán en detención por un la~rgo tiempo- dijo Harold con una mirada amenazante.

-Jeringas usadas? Que les pasa, podemos contraer una enfermedad peligrosa- dijo Alejandro indignado.

-No se preocupen, talvez les toque pincharse con un antídoto después- dijo el chico despreocupado.

-Pues ya lo oyeron, los veré en el pantano en 10 minutos y recuerden, persona que no participe, excepto Noah, persona que se va- dijo Chris mientras se iba riendo con su hijo. Diez minutos después, en el pantano…

-Hola campistas, aquí será su siguiente desafió- dijo mientras mostraba el escenario. –Ahora veremos a la primera pareja es… Izzy vs Justin!- dijo mientras fotos de ambos chicos salieron de una pantalla.

-Genial! Izzy tendrá su oportunidad perfecta de brillar! Carl observa como mamá gana esta competencia!- dijo la chica mientras se arrojaba al pantano. –Huy esta lodoso- dijo mientras salía.

-Es tu turno Justin, da lo mejor de ti- dijo Chris detrás de el. No fue necesario que saltara porque dos chicos lo empujaron. Sonó la campana y la lucha comenzó. Izzy se abalanzó al pobre del modelo quien se lamentaba por su cabello, de esto, Izzy tomo gran ventaja comenzó a ahogarlo y a tirarlo del cabello. Los compañeros de Justin estaban decepcionados. Izzy no tuvo ningún problema con derribarlo.

-Izzy es la ganadora del primer combate! Ahora la siguiente pareja es… Beth vs Heather!- amabas mujeres se miraron de manera retadora. Una vez que sonó la campana, una se abalanzó con la otra, fue una pelea un poco mas reñida que la anterior y al final la vencedora fue…

-Beth gana la siguiente ronda! Es un punto para el equipo de las bellotas!- anuncio Chris.

-Auh, creo que me pinché con algo- comenzó a decir Heather y al final… se desmayo.

-Parece que tiene calentura- comento Gwen mientras le tocaba la frente.

-Pero es extraño ella se encontraba bien- dijo Lindsay mientras, con ayuda de Gwen la cargaban y la llevaban a la enfermería.

-Esto es gracias ah… los peces víbora que pusimos en el pantano, tengan cuidado con ellos o con los peces escorpión o los piedra… esos si son peligrosos, ahora pasemos a la siguiente pareja… Eva vs Geoff- Eva lo miro de manera desafiante amenazándolo con los puños y Geoff se encontraba… despreocupado?

-Viejo, te toca con Eva- comento DJ a su amigo quien estaba mas preocupado que el mismo.

-No, estaré bien-

_Cabina de confesiones._

-Esto es $)=&/%&$%... voy a morir viejo, voy a morir, Eva me destrozara!- dijo el chico asustado. –Ah todos los que vean esto, quiero decirles solo una cosa… NO TOQUEN MIS COSAS!- dijo mirando a la cámara. –Ah! mis hijos y esposa también- agrego.

-Bien Eva y Geoff a sus posiciones, la pelea comienza ahora!- dijo Diego mientras su amigo Damián tocaba la campana. La lucha fue una masacre, Eva lo golpeo muy fuerte, lo ahogo unas cuantas veces en el lodo y lo estampo como 10 veces en un árbol y en mas de una ocasión, lo mando a volar… Geoff tenía un poco de oportunidad pero al final ella fue la vencedora.

-Oh no! Geoff- Bridgette fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su esposo. –Te encuentras bien?-

-Deberás que lo siento- dijo Eva mientras ofrecía ayuda al caído.

-No, no aléjenla de mi, aléjenla!- grito el chico mientras se alejaba corriendo de la escena.

-Bueno, esa es una imagen de verdad decepcionante de un hombre, pero igual es gracioso, así que… que importa, sigamos con los desafíos- anuncio Chris mientras unas nuevas caras aparecieron en la pantalla.

-Gwen y Courtney, prepárense para pelear!- dijo Diego mientras ambas chicas se colocaban en sus lugares de batalla.

_Cabina de confesiones._

-Porque tengo el extraño presentimiento de que algo va a salir mal- comento Gwen sin ningún tipo de emoción.

-La verdad no quiero pelear con Gwen, ya hicimos las pases una vez que me dijo que lo de ella y Duncan fue solo algo pasajero- comento Courtney. –Sin embargo, si quiero ser la mejor en el desafió, tengo que derrotarla sin piedad- agrego con una risa malévola.

-Ya decía yo que algo así ocurriría- comento Gwen con un tic en el ojo, una vez que vio la grabación.

Una vez que las chicas se colocaron en su lugar, la campana sonó, dando inicio a la lucha. Courtney no perdió el tiempo, así que se le abalanzo a Gwen, pero fue lista y la esquivo provocando que la chica cayera al lodo y, debido al golpe que se oyó, todos dedujeron que se golpeo la cabeza con una piedra.

-Bueno, eso fue rápido, así que la ganadora es…- comenzó a decir Chris, pero en ese momento, Gwen desapareció.

-Gwen! Gwen! Donde estas?- pregunto Trent desesperado. Después de unos segundos, Gwen salio del lodo, pero se volteo a hundir al ser jalada por Courtney. Gwen comenzó a perder la paciencia, así que comenzó a jalar de los cabellos a Courtney, esta dio un grito y después tomo la pierna de la chica derribándola. Gwen tomo un pez y comenzó a golpear a Courtney en la cara, pero ella hizo lo mismo que su compañera y ambas chicas se iban alejando de la escena mientras se golpeaba con los peces.

-Oigan! No lastimen los peces, nos costo mucho dinero comprarlos!- grito Diego mientras iba detrás de las chicas con una cámara casera.

-Bueno, es un empate! Gwen y Courtney empataron- dijo Chris alzando los brazos.

-Eso se vale?-

-Eso que importa mientras se maten la una a la otra- dijo confiado. –Bueno continuemos-

Las peleas fueron rápidas, hubo de mucho, incluso chicos y chicas que pararon en el hospital hasta que quedaron solo dos personas.

-Bien campistas, solo quedan ustedes dos, así que… a pelear- comento Chris mientras empujaba a ambas chicas al lodo.

-Vamos Lindsay, tu puedes hacerlo- la animaban en los Bellotas Asesinas.

-Tu puedes hacerlo Katie! Piensa en Sadie- gritaban sus compañeros, pero lo único que lograron fue que la chica se pusiera triste al recordar a su amiga.

-Que piense en Sadie?- dijo para si mientras recuerdos de ambas jugando, comiendo, yendo de compras, teniendo pijamadas y cuando fueron separadas, pasaron por su cabeza, momento que aprovecho Lindsay para noquear a Katie.

-La ganadora es… Lindsay señoras y señores! Felicidades Lindsay, le diste la victoria a las Bellotas Asesinas, eso quiere decir que estarán a salvo de la eliminación y les espera… una ducha caliente- comento el conductor mientras los del equipo festejaban. –Osos Asesinos, que puedo decir, perdieron por una tontería, ahora decidirán quienes serán las tres personas que pelearan por un lugar aquí en la competencia, nos vemos en la noche en este lugar- dijo mientras todos se retiraban.

-No puedo creer que perdimos solo porque pensaste en Sadie- comento Courtney, quien tenía la cara hinchada después de tantos golpes, por cortesía de Gwen.

-Tiene razón, si alguien merece que nombremos es a ti- agrego Duncan mientras seguían a sus compañeros. Una vez dentro del comedor…

-Bien, decidamos quienes serán los chicos nominados- dijo Noah mientras sostenía una hoja de papel. –Bien, comencemos por…-

-Nosotros ya votamos y decidimos que serán Katie y Leshawna- interrumpió Duncan mientras señalaba a las susodichas.

-Espera un segundo, esto es una votación de grupo- agrego Trent mientras se ponía de pie.

-Lo decidimos en grupo- defendió Courtney.

-Pues a mi no me preguntaron nada- contesto de nueva cuenta Trent.

-Lo decidimos entre Duncan, Dj, Geoff, y yo- dijo Courtney cruzada de brazos, no sin antes chocar sus manos con Duncan.

-Pues disculpa "Princesa del Drama" pero ustedes cuatro no son el equipo entero- dijo Leshawna ofendida.

-Así? Dime quien mas debería estar nominado, solo estamos nosotros cuatro, Noah, Trent, Izzy y tu, Alejandro, Sierra y Heather están en la enfermería, por lo que no pueden escoger ni participar y Katie, todos sabemos que será de las nominadas- argumento Courtney.

-Además de que perdiste contra Tyler y eso ya es triste- agrego Duncan.

-Bien, pero esa es su opinión, aun no he oído a los demás- contesto Leshawna.

-Pues a mi parecer, digo que debería ser Katie, obviamente y Courtney o Geoff- dijo Noah sin ninguna emoción.

-Yo? Yo porque?- reclamaron ambos chicos.

-Porque una empato y él otro perdió contra una mujer-

-Y eso que tiene que ver?-

-Hombre esa mujer es peligrosa, apuesto a que tu también hubieras perdido- explico Geoff.

-Deacuerdo, Geoff no nominado, entonces vendría siendo Courtney- dijo sin alejar su vista de la hoja.

-Estoy deacuerdo con Noah- comento Izzy quien estaba sentada a su lado.

-Trent, tu que dices?- pregunto Courtney amenazando al chico.

-Pues yo solamente nomino a Katie, es la única que se merece eso y no creo que Leshawna, deba ser de las nominadas- dijo el chico.

-Bien entonces decidido- dijo Duncan mientras se ponía en pie, seguido de su esposa y sus dos amigos.

-Que cosa?-

-Los nominados son Katie y Leshawna- comento Courtney.

-Un segundo, yo porque?-

-Porque son cuatro votos contra tres votos y uno neutro que es el de Trent, asi que no hay mas que discutir- dijeron mientras cerraban la puerta tras de si, dejando a Leshawna rechinando los dientes. El resto de los participantes salieron unos minutos después.

-Eh Noah, podemos hablar ahora si?- dijo Trent, deteniendo a su compañero.

-Claro Trent, de que se trata?- contesto su amigo mientras se alejaban del resto de los demás, la única persona que los seguían era Leshawna.

-Bien, he pensado sobre eso y antes que nada, quiero darte las gracias por no nominar a Leshawna ni a mi-

-No es nada en verdad-

-Y con respecto a tu alianza… me uno a ustedes- dijo el chico mientras Noah sonreía de lado.

-Pero ya lo hablaste con Gwen y Leshawna?-

-Pues…- comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

-No es necesario que me lo consulte- dijo Leshawna saliendo del arbusto.

-Leshawna!- exclamo el chico al ver a su amiga.

-Entonces se unen ustedes dos o no?- comento Noah.

-Claro que nos unimos a ustedes, es obvio que Duncan tiene una alianza con Courtney y los demás- dijo Leshawna sentándose al lado de Trent.

-Entonces es un hecho-

-Pero antes quiero saber algo-

-De que se trata?- pregunto Noah calmado.

-Quienes forman la alianza?-

-Bueno, de nuestro equipo somos obviamente Trent y tu, Izzy, Sierra y yo. Del otro equipo se encuentran Harold, Cody, Ezekiel, Eva y también obvio, Gwen- dijo el chico mientras dibujaba unos palitos en la tierra.

-En la otra alianza tiene a alguien del otro equipo?-

-Si-

-Y eso no les preocupa?-

-En lo absoluto-

-Porque?-

-Porque ellos, solo tienen a Bridgette y nosotros a cinco- dijo el chico. Leshawna sonrió.

-De acuerdo, hablare con Gwen y da por hecho, que estaremos en tu alianza… Noah- dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Noah.

Pasados las horas, todos se encontraban en el pantano que se encontraba iluminado gracias a unas antorchas, para observar la pelea que decidiría a la persona que se iría.

-Bien chicas, quitamos las jeringas, los peces, las enredaderas y todas las cosas que pondrían su vida en riesgo, así que pueden pelear sin preocuparse de contraer alguna enfermedad-

-Las reglas ya las saben, así que quien pierda se larga de aquí, ahora… que comience la pelea!- termino de decir Diego mientras la campana sonaba. Ambas chicas no perdieron el tiempo y se balancearon la una con la otra. La lucha fue más emocionante, ambas chicas luchaban con una fuerza increíble, las dos parecían querer permanecer en la competencia. Katie golpeaba a Leshawna mientras ella, cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad, le aplicaba una llave. Al principio parecía que Leshawna ganaría, pero Katie tomo un poco de lodo y lo arrojo a la cara de Leshawna.

-No, no puedo ver!- dijo la chica mientras caía en el lodo.

-Espera eso no es justo!- dijo Harold desde su asiento.

-Si, Leshawna no puede ver!- exclamo también Courtney.

-Es valido, nadie dijo que no se pueden arrojar tierra o lodo a la cara- comento Chris.

La lucha parecía acabar pero Leshawna fue lista y derribo a Katie al lodo, provocando que la chica se golpeara con un árbol, dejándola inconciente.

-Decidido, la ganadora es… Leshawna!- anuncio Damián con un megáfono, mientras la chica salía del pantano y sus compañeros la recibían con un abrazo.

-Bien hecho Leshawna!-

-Estuviste fantástica- comento Gwen mientras la abrazaba.

-Katie, lo sentimos pero tu eres ahora la perde… esperen, Katie aun no despierta!- grito Diego mientras le tomaba el pulso la chica.

-Como que no despierta!- gritaron todos alarmados mientras corrían a socorrer a su compañera.

-No despierta!-

-Habrá que llevarla a un…-

-Esperen, esta despertando- dijo Bridgette mientras, todos atentos, observaban a Katie.

-Donde… donde estoy?- comenzó a decir la chica mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-Katie, Katie estas bien? Te hiciste daño?- decía Leshawna mientras se colocaba enfrente de la chica.

-Te encuentras bien?- agrego Noah quien estaba detrás de ella.

-Estoy de maravilla Hana querida!- dijo la chica mientras se abrazaba a Leshawna.

-Creo que perdió la memoria- dedujo Noah. Katie el oírlo alzo la miraba.

-Alfonso! Oh amado mió- dijo la chica antes de arrojarse a los brazos de Noah, provocando que se caiga al lodo. –Alfonso mi amor! Donde estamos? Dime, organizamos acaso una fiesta en… un pantano?- dijo al ver el paisaje a su alrededor.

-Alguien me la puede quitar de encima?- dijo el chico desde el suelo.

-Porque Alfonso? Porque no me quieres cerca tuyo? Tienes una amante!- grito la chica mientras lo señalaba.

-Ah Katie, estas bien?- pregunto acercándose un poco temerosa Courtney.

-Tu! Tu eres su amante!- dijo mientras se le abalanzaba a la pobre de Courtney.

-Hey espera que estas haciendo! Katie! Reacciona!- gritaba Courtney mientras trataba de desprenderse del agarre de la morena.

-Maldita, Alfonso es mió! Y no tuyo—exclamaba la chica hasta que recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-Bien, con eso bastara, y ustedes no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de Total Drama Returns, la siguiente semana- anuncio Chris mientras sostenía un tronco en sus manos y Diego y Damián se llevaban arrastrando el cuerpo inmóvil de Katie.

**Hola chicos! Bien como dijo Chris, Chris repítelo.**

-La siguiente semana SI habrá actualización de Total Drama Returns!- anuncio

-Seguro?- comento Tyler

-Si, porque lo dudas?-

-Ah no se, será porque la productora de esto es una floja y no ha actualizado esta historia desde hace meses?- contesto Eva.

-Si, pero prometió no tardarse esta vez-

-Y quien nos lo asegura?- pregunto Noah.

-Yo!- dice Aiko con una hoja. –Aquí dice! Y no me llamen floja! Solo que ando ocupada con trabajos, pensamientos, dibujos y mi mente esta totalmente ocupada en gran parte ayudando a mi novio Near en la búsqueda de Kira, así que no soy floja, Pero este contrato dirá lo contrario! Cada semana sin excusas ni pretextos habrá actualización-

-Si saben quien es o tienen información de quien podría ser, no duden en informarme- aparece Near enrollando uno de sus cabellos con su dedo y cargando un robot en la otra mano.

-Oh a mi, la novia de Near XD-

-Si, oh a ella- dice sin emoción alguna.

*como vieron en ese breve rato raro XD estoy LOCA por Near :3, Kami-sama, de veras que estoy mal, me enamore de un dibujo XD como sea, dejen sus reviews en esta historia olvidada por Jashin-sama pero no por Dios :3, **retomando seriedad**, como leyeron, esta vez me pondré un limite de tiempo para actualizar cada historia, aunque mis dedos se me hagan polvo o mi cerebro explote por trabajos de la universidad, tratare de respetar el tiempo que me ponga. Ahora al fecha… debido a la falta de Internet en mi casa (maldita red) la actualización será hasta el día:

**ACTUALIZACION: 19 de agosto de 2010**

La hora no la tengo determinada así que podría ser cualquier hora del día, cuídense mucho y como dije… No dejen que Kira los mate :O y si saben quien es infórmenme a mi o a mi novio Near ^w^.


	5. Objetivo: Cobrársela todas a Chris y sus

**Hola! Prometido es deuda! Lamento tardarme un día, pero FF no me quiso abrir mi cuenta ò.ó el día de ayer y antier pero hoy ya esta el siguiente capitulo. :3 Disfrútenlo :D**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island, Action, Tour World y la que viene NO me pertenecen si no a ****Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis**

**Que Inicie el fic.**

**Objetivo: Cobrársela todas a Chris y sus secuaces**

Ya comenzaba a verse el amanecer en el detestable campamento, varios de ellos, aun seguían dormidos, después de la pequeña pelea que tuvieron que enfrentar para poder sacar decentemente a Katie del campamento, quien seguía asegurando que Noah era su novio, donde el chico rogaba a Dios de que su esposa e hijos no vieran esa parte del programa y Courtney la amante, hasta Duncan había sido metido en la discusión como el chofer de la casa quien mantenía una relación con Katie. Bueno, el asunto es que después del "batallón" varios no podían dormir y por consecuencia, no podían levantarse, pero eso era en algunos, había solo un campista que estaba levantado a esas horas de la mañana a pesar del escándalo ocasionado por la morena.

-Bien, ahora ten cuidado cuando le pongas la crema- le decía Owen a la chica quien no era nada mas ni nada menos que la menor de los Mclean, Tamara.

-Me sigo sin creer que me ha enseñado a hacer un pastel de crema batida- decía la chica feliz, poniendo los últimos adornos al delicioso postre. –Muchas gracias por darme clases ah estas horas de la mañana, espero no causarle problemas- agrego ella sonriente. Ciertamente, fue ella quien quería que las clases fueran a las seis y media de la madrugada. Owen se pudo haber negado, pero al ver a al chica tan determinada y de que además no tenia tiempo en su apretada agenda, no le quedaba de otra que hacerle caso.

-No te preocupes, lo hago por ayudar a un amigo- contesto con su alegría al máximo. Una vocecita sonó dentro de la cabeza de Tamara. ¿Por un amigo? ¿No lo hizo para estar con ella? Bien, bien, tenia que poner su cabeza en orden, tenía que tener claro que esa no era la respuesta que ella esperaba.

-No lo hace por mi?- preguntó en un tono que Owen podría describir como ¿coqueto?

-Esto… bueno, también lo hago por ayudarte a ti también, pero en si lo hago por el buen amigo que es tu padre- aclaro mientras se alejaba, discretamente, de la joven. Y es que ahora las cosas se ponían alarmantes, ya que la joven se estaba acercando de manera "peligrosa" al rubio.

-Vamos maestro Owen, no me diga que no…-

-Atención a todos los campistas, es hora de levantarse flojos, no por ser adultos se quedaran dormidos, rápido o el Chef los despertara con pistolas de agua- salvado por ¿el altavoz? No importa, el asunto es que ahora podía alegarse del lugar con una excusa.

-Oh mira que cosa- dijo nervioso mientras la chica lo fulminaba con la mirada. –Es tarde y me tengo que encontrar con mi esposa- en este último, enfatizo las palabras "mi" y "esposa" estaba a punto de salir, cuando fue detenido.

-Haber, haber ¿que ocurre aquí? Owen vete a cambiar- Chris había entrado al comedor un poco cansado y en su voz se podía notar el enojo que normalmente traen las personas al ser levantadas tan temprano.

-Voy volando- contesto el, mientras salía disparado pero fue detenido antes de tiempo.

-No se le olvide profesor, mañana a la misma hora- le dijo en Tamara en un tono igual de coqueto que había utilizado unos minutos atrás. Owen no hizo más que tragar saliva y ponerse algo nervioso. Salio lo mas rápido que pudo, evitando totalmente al padre de la joven quien preguntaba que fue lo que había sucedido.

-Tamara, dime ¿Qué hacia Owen aquí?-

-Nada padre, solamente me estaba ayudando con… lo que me recuerda! Mira lo que aprendí- dijo la chica mientras, orgullosa, mostraba el pastel que había hecho con sus propias manos.

-Excelente, eso es lo que desayunaran en el campamento- dijo el hombre mientras todo enojo se esfumaba cambiando su estado de animo a una plena felicidad.

Los minutos pasaron, antes de que los campistas llegaran al comedor, unos aun con sueño, otros sin ganas de competir y otros… bueno, solo le eran indiferentes a lo que ocurría y les daba igual que pasaría.

-Buenos días campistas! Listos para otro día de sufrimiento, digo, de aventura- los saludo el pequeño hijo de Chris, quien estaba vestido igual que su padre.

-Ahí no, esto es horrible, Chris se ha encogido!- grito Lindsay mientras se ponía en ponía alarmada.

-No Lindsay, solo es su molesto hijo- contesto Gwen quien tenia el rostro recargado en la mesa.

-Ha ya veo- dijo al final mientras retomaba asiento.

-Bien, campistas, mas les vale que coman rápido su pastel, este día estará muy atareado para ustedes así que apresúrense- les dijo mientras salía del lugar, pero entonces recordó algo. –Además, Ositos les toca decidir quien tiene la inmunidad en esta competencia-

-Lindsay- dijeron los chicos al unísono y sin ninguna emoción.

-Son rápidos, Lindsay, hoy no compites-

-Hurra!- grito la rubia provocando que mas de uno se levantar.

-No grites Lindsay- le reclamo Courtney quien tenia los oídos tapados.

-Lo siento-

-Bien, apúrense, tienen poco tiempo así que arriba!- les dijo al final mientras salía del comedor. Pasaron los minutos, cuando todos los campistas estaban tirados en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor mientras se aferraban a sus estómagos.

-Esto es deprimente- les dijo Chris quien estaba parado al lado de su hijo. –Que rayos pasa con ustedes?-

-Ese pastel asesino!- dijo Noah entre retorcijones.

-Por favor, que regrese el Chef- pidió Heather mientras se encontraba en la misma situación solo que ella había llegado ha sentir unas horribles nauseas.

-Insinúan que mi hija no cocina bien?- pregunto el hombre indignado. El nunca había probado bocado de lo que su adorada e increíble hija cocinaba pero con ver lo que ocurría no podía creer que su hija cocinara así de mal, tan mal que hasta Heather rogaba por que volviera el Chef. Era algo increíble de creer. –No les creo en lo mas mínimo, entonces contéstenme como es que Owen y DJ están de pie- agrego señalando a los susodichos.

-Yo no probé bocado de lo que cocino, soy alérgico al kiwi- se excuso DJ.

-Yo lo probé antes y pues, no me siento mal- contesto esta vez Owen quien estaba al lado de Izzy.

-Querido, tu estomago es de acero reforzado- le dijo Izzy quien se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que el resto de sus compañeros.

-Entonces que sugieren que haga con el desafió de hoy? Era el desafió mas genial!- les reclamo Chris. Esto no podía estar pasando, el mejor desafió planeado por tres mentes perversas y en parte ayudadas por reos de peligrosidad extrema, no se iba a realizar solo porque casi todos los campistas suplicaban por una atención médica inmediata. –Que harán ahora? La audiencia espera verlos sufrir digo competir- corrigió

-Pues se quedaran con las malditas ganas, lo único que quiero es…-comenzó a decir Courtney, pero no completo su frase ya que comenzó a vomitar sobre los pies de Bridgette.

-Que asco Court…- reclamo Bridgette antes de que imitara la acción de su compañera.

-Ya dejen de…- reclamo Tyler pero acabo igual que las otras dos. En menos de unos minutos, la fogata se había convertido en un pantano de vómitos colectivos. Chris no podría encontrarse mas asqueado y decepcionado. No le había quedado mas opción que enviar a todos los campistas a la enfermería excepto a Owen y DJ quienes atendían a sus amigos, claro Owen le hacia de enfermero ya que DJ era medico profesional.

-Es un alivio tenerte aquí grandote, nuestro medico no están bueno que digamos- le dijo Chris colocándose detrás del hombre.

-No es nada, sabia que en algún momento me necesitarían- contesto alegre mientras le tomaba la presión a Gwen. –Además desde que entre a este programa y vi la peligrosidad que había, así que decidí convertirme en medico-

-Entonces te ayudamos en decidir tu vocación? Eso es genial viejo y gracias también por ayudar Owen- esta vez se dirigió al rubio que vestido de enfermera se encontraba sonriente, o al menos aparentaba.

-No es nada, pero es que acaso no había ropa de enfermero?- preguntó, y es que se encontraba usando una corto vestido de enfermera blanco y unas zapatillas del mismo color, obviamente esto no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, es mas, trataba difícilmente de disimular lo que estaba pasándole en esos momentos no era real. Vergüenza, incomodidad y que todo el país estuviera viendo eso hacían que el chico fuera una bomba de tiempo que, con la mas mínima provocación, haría explotar el lugar en miles de pedacitos.

-Lo siento viejo, no me gustan los enfermeros- le dijo Chris tratando de contener la risa mientras dejaba al pobre muchacho con un rostro totalmente sonrojado y al borde de explotar con la primera gota que derrame el vaso de su desesperación. Pasaron unos minutos y DJ acompañado de Owen, quien se había quitado ese vergonzoso uniforme y se había puesto su ropa de nuevo, salieron del lugar donde estaban los enfermos.

-Y bien doctor, su diagnostico?- preguntó Diego poniéndose de pie. Esperaba una buena noticia y se podía leer muy bien en su rostro lleno de alegría, esperanza y maldad. Pero sintió la mala noticia llegar al ver como el moreno bajaba la mirada con una expresión total de desaliento.

-Lo siento, pero todos están intoxicados, lo mas seguro es que se mejoren dentro de unos cuantos días, no fue tan malo por cierto, pudimos enviar a uno de ellos a casa- cometo DJ mientras guardaba sus lentes. –Hasta el momento, lo único que tienen que hacer es reposar, tomar estas medicinas – dijo dándoles unos frasquitos blancos. –Es lo que puedo decir por el momento-

-Y que se supone que haremos en estos días? Cancelar todo?- preguntó Damián desesperado. Perfecto, esto si era perfecto.

-Pues, que tal si me ayudan a atender a los pacientes?- sugirió DJ. –Así puede que sanen mas rápido- en los rostros de Damián, Chris, Diego y el Chef no había ningún signo de felicidad. Si creen que porque están "enfermitos" ellos estarían el día entero cuidándoles, dándoles baños de esponja y ayudándolos a ir al baño, estaban mas que equivocados. En tanto, Tamara estaba feliz.

-Por supuesto que los ayudare, me encanta ayudar a los desamparados- le dijo la chica quien se encontraba en su total dispocisión y se colgaba del brazo de Owen.

-Creo que lo mejor es que tu no este apoyando- le dijo Owen evitando su mirada a toda costa.

-Y porque no?- pregunto la chica haciendo un puchero.

-Si porque no?- reclamaron los demás. Esto no era justo, porque ellos cuatro tenían que hacerlo? Tamara se encontraba en dispuesta y no la aceptaban? Que diablos sucedía en la mente de esos sujetos.

-Porque fue su pastel lo que los intoxico, además de que pidieron que fueran ustedes cuatro los que los atendieran- le contesto DJ mientras miraba a los susodichos. Esto era una broma, una pésima broma, hacerlos sufrir a ellos cuatro por culpa de una persona? Diablos.

-Me niego- dijeron los cinco al unísono.

-Entonces, no tendremos mas remedio que llamar a alguna ambulancia y que se lleven a todos de aquí y cancelar el programa- le dijo DJ quien se alejaba con Owen de su lado y se dirigían con los enfermos.

-De acuerdo!- dijo Chris dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos. –La productora dijo que teníamos que hacerlo. O ayudamos o nos despide así que aceptaremos ayudar a los enfermos- agrego mientras guardaba su celular. Los reclamos no tardaron en llegar.

-Como que estas deacuerdo?-

-Acaso sabes las cosas por las que tendremos que pasar?-

-Vamos Chris, déjalos morir- le dijo el Chef resignado.

-Lo siento, no tenemos opción, esta bien DJ, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos- dijo el hombre resignado. DJ y Owen dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bien, en ese caso, ustedes cinco vayan a vestirse mientras Owen y yo vemos a los pacientes- les indico DJ mientras entraba con Owen a la enfermería.

-Espera un segundo, que Owen no nos ayudara?-

-El será mi asistente ya que fue el primero que me ayudo, así que no reclamen y vayan a cambiarse- les contesto mientras entraba a la tienda. Los cuatro hombres, totalmente resignados, no tenian de otra mas que servirles a los "enfermitos" pero era eso o ser despedidos, como fuera la situacion, a ninguno le agradaba y llegaron a temer lo de lo que serian capaces los campistas. Con esos pensamientos, los cuatro hombres fueron hasta la cabina de disfraces en silencio, ya que sus mentes estaban ocupadas. Tamara era la única que iba saltando feliz como cordero sin dejar de mencionar lo maravilloso que seria esto. Por lo visto, si la situacion incluía la palabra "Owen" y "equipo" ella no dudaría en ayudar y sorprender a su maestro.

-Chris! Tengo hambre- le grito Heather desde su cama.

-Ya voy Heather- Chris llevaba el mismo uniforme que Owen había usado unas horas atrás. Esto se ponía divertido para los campistas y bochornoso para los cuatro enfermeros. –Aquí tienes- le dijo mientras le ofrecía un vaso de agua fría, Heather por su parte, no hizo otra cosa mas que tirar el vaso.

-Dije que tengo hambre, no que tengo sed- le reclamo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Ve y tráeme un pedazo de pavo, ahora que me duele la cabeza-

-Como quieras Heather- Chris suspiro resignado y salio no sin antes de que lo llamaran.

-Oye Chris, mi cama no esta cerca de la de Duncan, llévame con el- ordeno Courtney quien estaba, obviamente, acostada.

-No me importa si estas cerca o le…-

-Ahí, mi estomago, Chris da por hecho que te demandare- otra vez la burra al trigo, Courtney y sus malditos abogados, ¿Es que no se cansa de llamarlos? Y ellos, ¿No estarán hartos de ser llamados cada cinco minutos? En fin, tuvo que recordar la amenaza de su superior, y no tuvo de otra que mover a Courtney.

-Anda, ponte de pie que no pienso llevarte cargando- le dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Lo siento Chris, pero las piernas también me duelen, así que cárgame por favor- le respondió la joven mujer con una sonrisa. Chris por su parte fingió sonreír pero por dentro estaba muriéndose terriblemente de rabia.

-Diego! Ayuda a los demás!- ordeno enojado, estaba tan molesto que no le quedaba de otra que desquitarse.

-Y que te parece que estoy haciendo?- le contesto Diego quien estaba en la orilla de la cama alimentando a su "querido" maestro Harold. Esto no se lo imagino ni en su peor pesadilla, solo rogaba porque sus amigos y novia no vieran lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No te detengas Diego, continua leyendo el párrafo 5- le dijo Harold con un rostro de total calma y felicidad, claro que en su rostro de felicidad, también había un poco de enfermedad. Si hubiera comido más de ese pastel, tal vez hasta se hubiera puesto verde. Cosa que Diego había rogado que ocurriera pero no todo se puede en este planeta.

-Deacuerdo- le contesto sin ganas, pero antes de leer, fue interrumpido por el enfermo.

-Perdón, pero no escuche lo demás- le dijo el hombre sonriente.

-Deacuerdo, mi querido, apreciado y mejor maestro de toda la escuela- le contesto el chico con unos falsos ánimos.

-Muy bien, continua- le ordeno. Por otro lado, el Chef se encontraba alimentando a Ezekiel, quien no quería probar de su "deliciosa" comida.

-Vamos no seas quisquilloso y come- le ordeno el Chef tratando en vano de que el chico abriera, sin embargo, este parecía dispuesto ha hacerle la vida imposible, ya que lo único que hacia era cerrar la boca. –Que habrás tu boca ahora!- le ordeno de nuevo al borde de la desesperación.

-No quiero, dije que quiero sopa de pollo no de algas- le contesto girando su cabeza. Si pensaba que dándole ordenes el haría caso, estaba mas que equivocado. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces y Ezekiel había cambiado en todo ese tiempo.

-Oh abres la boca o…-

-Ya tráele su maldita sopa de pollo y llévate esa cosa de aquí, que huele más feo que los calcetines de Owen- reclamo Justin, quien estaba al lado de la cama de Ezekiel. El Chef Hatchet lo observo con rabia pero vio una silueta y su rostro cambio a una sonrisa. Justin, obviamente, no sabia la razón, en primera pensó que era por su atractivo natural que no solo le gustaban a chicas si no a chicos y animales pero al voltear y ver a la hermosa silueta que estaba parada a su lado cambio de parecer. Tamara, vestida con un uniforme de enfermera color rosa y corto, se encontraba al lado de su cama, con una mirada… ¿asesina?

-Oh hermosa Tamara, mira que el destino quiso que pase por este mal y…- se interrumpió al ver la mirada de Alejandro quien parecía estar al borde de morir de risa. Esto lo dejo confundido.

-Entonces, ¿Crees que la ropa de mi maestro Owen apesta no?- le dijo la chica quien no quitaba ese rostro de "te matare". Justin, entonces, entendió la situación. Owen era el "querido maestro de cocina" de Tamara y hace unos segundos lo había ofendido. Rayos, se encontraba en graves problemas.

-Mira Tamara, no quise…-

-Claro que quiso, venia a darle su medicina pero mejor que se lo de Damián, no me hable otra vez por favor- le dijo la chica en un tono entre orgullo y enojo. Tomo la bandeja de medicinas y se fue a atender a Gwen. Alejandro no podia soportarlo mas y estallo en risas. Ahora si la había regado y feo, Justin tenia que encontrar una solución a la de ya.

-Oigan, los necesito en el comedor ahora- Damián, quien unos momentos no estaba, apareció en la puerta de la tienda. Estaba sudado y se le notaba que había corrido.

-Ahora? Pero si me toca mi baño de esponja- reclamo Duncan desde su cama.

-No nos pueden dejar así como así, ahora se esperan!- ordeno Courtney quien estaba al lado de su esposo.

-Pero…-

-Que te esperes amigo y ven que mi medicina no se sirve sola- ordeno también Justin quien parecía estar desquitándose con el pobre chico. Pasadas unas horas…

-Dios, esos campistas se la rifaron esta vez- comentó Diego entrando a la casa rodante de su padre.

-Y que lo digas, unos tiene manías muy raras- contesto Damián a su amigo. Una vez dentro, ambos chicos se tiraron en la cama de Chris. Después de un día de baños de esponja, sopas de algas y callos en los pies de Lindsay, Heather, Courtney y Gwen (incluso Justin y Alejandro) merecían unos bonitos minutos y horas de sueño.

-Oigan, fuera de mi cama, ustedes vayan a su tienda- ordeno Chris una vez que entro a la tienda.

-No seas malvado viejo, déjame dormir aquí- le dijo su hijo con una mirada tierna en su rostro. Pero Chris no se inmuto, esos "trucos" no funcionaban con el.

-Fuera de aquí niño- ordeno fríamente.

-Oh vamos papá, no seas tan ruin y enojan que te saldrán mas arrugas y canas de las que ya tienes-

-Calla niño y vete de…-

-Oigan, creo que esto les llamara mucho la atención- dijo el Chef quien asomaba su cabeza en el remolque de su jefe.

-De que se trata?-

-Vengan a ver la sala de cámaras- dijo con tono confidencial, abriendo la curiosidad de los tres. Una vez ahí, todos quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que ocurría.

-Esos malditos! Mira que cobrarse así las cosas- dijo Chris quien parecía un volcán a punto de estallar.

-De esta si no se salvan, y pensar que llegue a sentir lastima por ellos de comer la comida de Tamara- Diego estaba tan furioso como su padre que golpeo unos cuantos botones. Y es que se podia apreciar claramente a los campistas, caminando, conversando, riendo y con las medicinas en el piso. Era obvio que no estaban enfermos. Cuando Diego apretó los botones, no se dio cuenta de que acciono el audio. Ahora no solo podían ver, si no oír.

-Creo que esta vez nos pasamos- dijo Geoff quien jugaba cartas con DJ.

-No lo des por hecho Geoff, se lo merecían en verdad, no crees Eva?- pregunto Gwen a Eva, ambas estaban sentadas en sus respectivas camas tomando un poco de jugo que habían dejado Chris y Diego para ellos.

-Por supuesto querida amiga- dijo Eva mientras chocaba su jugo con el de Gwen.

-Yo sigo sin creerme que me hayan dado un baño de esponja- comento Duncan desde su cama, quien también estaba Courtney.

-Y yo con que me hayan quitado los juanetes, no me había sentido tan bien atendida desde que me fui a ese crucero en la Universidad- comento la chica abrazada de su esposo.

-Todo esto fue grandioso, casi como estar en el paraíso- dijo Trent quien estaba hablando con Cody y Noah.

-Y todo gracias a ustedes dos, un aplauso para DJ y Owen- dijo Leshawna quien levantaba también un jugo. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir a DJ ya que Owen no se encontraba, pero no tardo.

-Aquí hay mas botanas- Owen entro en ese momento a la tienda junto con Izzy, ambos traían grandes bolsas de botanas.

-Espero que hayas traído papitas de barbacoa- comento Cody poniéndose de pie y yendo hasta donde su amigo.

-No me digas que te siguen gustando esas cosas?- preguntó Noah, vaya, Cody no había cambiado mucho entonces.

-Las amo y las amare por siempre, eso es un hecho- la furia contenida en las almas, si es que tenian claro, de Chris, Diego, Damián y el Chef era tan grande que les dieron horribles ganas de ir hasta donde estaban ellos y obligarlos a pararse de pie en el pantano y dejarlos ahí toda, no, todas las noches de la semana. Mira que engañarlos así y todavía que DJ y Owen fueran sus cómplices en todo esto, solo los hacia ponerse mas furiosos, y es que ninguno tenia cara de idiota eso era seguro.

-Esos malditos mira que… rayos estoy tan furioso, ahora mismo voy para haya- dijo Diego apunto de salir de la tienda, pero fue detenido por su padre.

-Para tu carro Diego, que tengo una idea- menciono Chris mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa siniestra.

-Oh se te ocurrió algo muy bueno para sonreír así y esa mirada lo confirma mas- comento el Chef. Si algo había aprendido en este tiempo que estaba con Chris, era distinguir cuando el tenia un plan siniestro y malvado.

-Vaya papá, no había visto esa mirada tuya desde que planeaste una velada romántica con mamá- comento Diego.

-Padre, no seas tan malo con ellos, por favor- suplico Tamara quien temía por la vida de cierto rubio.

-Señor, sea lo que fabrique su cabeza, hágalo- apoyo Damián quien estaba ansioso por oír el plan de su futuro suegro.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cual será el malvado plan de Chris? Como sufrirán nuestro campistas favoritos? Descúbrelo en el siguiente capitulo de…**

**Total Drama Returns!**

**Y gracias a las dos, si leíste bien DOS personas que leyeron y comentaron esta historia que veo si esta olvidada gravemente XD**

**Como sea, mientras tenga por lo menos un review seguiré con esto :D **

**Gracias a ustedes los quiero y una disculpa con la fecha, no me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta y casi mutilo mi comp. ¬¬* Una disculpa por la espera.**

**Ahora, la fecha:**

**28 de Agosto del 2010**

**Nos vemos chicos, los quiero!**


	6. ¡AVISO!

Hola chicos y chicas! :D como han estado? Bueno hoy vengo a darles malas noticias, puesto que algunos de ustedes solo leen una historia o solo dos, público esta nota en todos mis fics que tengo pendientes.

En fin, hoy vengo con una mala noticia, se acercan mis proyectos finales y para serles honesta, me he atrasado mucho con las cosas, tareas que me faltan, proyectos finales, etc. Además de que tengo un trabajo que va a ir a la exposición de Diseño y Arquitectura así que por lo mismo estaré ocupada.

Con que fin hablo? Bueno esto significa que NO HABRA ACTUALIZACION DE FICS hasta por lo menos un mes o mes y medio. Enserio lamento mucho hacerlos esperar ya que varios han estado esperando momentos o sucesos que los dejaran con la boca abierta (si como no) pero hablando enserio, NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR HISTORIAS HASTA NUEVO AVISO.

Estaré al pendiente de ustedes pero NO esperen una actualización mía D:´ estaré en Messenger (por los que ya me conocen al menos por msn :3) pero igual estaré ocupada así que es probable de que si me hablan no conteste o tal vez si pero tardare :S.

Bueno chicos espero que sean pacientes y por su paciencia les tendré una sorpresa :D ah todos ah! Y a los que les deba algo, no se preocupen, espero poder tenerles listo lo que quieren :D

Bueno chicos me despido, pórtense bien todos mis hijos y sobrinos :D así que espero anden bien :D.


End file.
